


forever and always

by starberryteas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Marriage, Romantic Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, calmgeyama makes a comeback, cheesy vows, hinata is nervous but that's ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starberryteas/pseuds/starberryteas
Summary: A bouquet of sunflowers and blue carnations didn't seem to hide Hinata's nervousness once he laid eyes on Kageyama at the end of the aisle.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	forever and always

**Author's Note:**

> marriage ! :))

“Are you ready?”

Hinata shook his head, looking at himself in the mirror. “I’ve never been so scared! What if I trip on something when I’m walking to him?”

Yachi rolled her eyes, handing Hinata a bouquet of sunflowers and blue carnations. “You’re going to do great. Kageyama-kun will be so happy to see you!”

Hinata smiled, grabbing the bouquet. “He better like my blue tie. I spent so much money on it.”

“I think he’ll love it,” Yachi giggled. “He has a little surprise of his own, too.”

“I won’t let him beat me,” Hinata said.

Yachi smiled. “Even at your own wedding?”

Hinata nodded. “I’ll be better at the vows! I swear, Yacchan!”

Hinata found himself opening the door to the dressing room open, only a few steps away from his marriage with Kageyama. Only a few steps away from his fiance, his husband, his partner.

Hinata smiled, he wouldn’t have his future any other way. As long as he was with Kageyama, he felt invincible, like he could fly.

And as he and Yachi watched the double doors open, Hinata clutching the flowers in his hand, he smiled as wide as he could.   
There was a crowd of people looking at him, but all he could see was Kageyama, who stood at the end of the aisle, smiling while adjusting his orange tie.

Hinata looked at Kageyama, who looked just as handsome as ever. He felt himself flush as Kageyama’s grin widened, causing Hinata to look back to Yachi.

“I can’t do this. He’s too beautiful, I can’t marry—”

Yachi shook her head. “Yes you can. You’ve been waiting so long for this! Just walk down that aisle and tell him what you’ve been wanting to say forever!”   
Hinata let out a shaky breath, facing the aisle once again. Ignoring the crowd, he looked at Kageyama once more, who looked slightly confused at his and Yachi’s conversation.

Hinata tightened his grip around the bouquet, stepping forward. Each step was a step closer to his new life, to a happy marriage spent with Kageyama. A step closer to the top of the world, that seemed to be by Kageyama’s side.

He smiled at Bokuto, who held his arm out to Hinata, as a substitute for his own father. He grabbed Bokuto’s arm, the two of them walking down the aisle.

Hinata felt himself panic as he reached Kageyama, taking in his future husband. He completely blanked out at what the priest said, Hinata just staring straight at Kageyama. He wasn’t sure why, but he couldn’t stop staring at the man he’d be spending his entire life.

He then heard the word “vows,” causing him to jump up a bit as Kageyama grabbed his hands. Kageyama tilted his head in confusion, Hinata aware his mouth was agape. He quickly closed his mouth, giggling sheepishly.

“Shou…?”

“You-You go first!” Hinata stuttered. “For the vows, I mean. You first.”

Kageyama hummed, seemingly amused at Hinata’s nervousness. Hinata wasn’t surprised at how calm Kageyama was being, but knew whatever he’d say would break “Calmgeyama” out of his calm state.

“I’ll… I’ll keep this short, dumbass. Because I want to become your husband really quickly,” Kageyama said, gripping Hinata’s hands. Hinata watched as Kageyama fidgeted slightly, letting out a shaky breath as he continued. “You saved me at a point where I felt like I couldn’t escape from something that was dragging me down. You showed me so much, promised to make it to the top with me. I… I can’t wait to spend my entire life with you. I can’t wait to tell you that I’m here, too, on and off the court.”

Hinata flushed as Kageyama gave him a small smile, a signal for Hinata to say what he wanted to. 

Hinata blanked out slightly, temporarily forgetting what he wanted to say. But once he started speaking, the words came out smoothly, his brain speaking for him. “You… You make me really happy. Everyday when we have silly competitions or when we’re cuddling while watching volleyball, you’ve made me feel so happy.” Hinata noticed his vision blurring with tears, sniffling as he continued. “You’re all I ever asked for, the person that I first considered my partner only in volleyball, and now for life. I want to spend ten years- no, twenty years with you! And even more!”

Hinata felt a tear roll down his cheek, trying to ignore it as Kageyama smiled at him. “You’re such a dumbass,” he whispered, cupping Hinata’s face as he wiped away the tear.

Hinata chuckled, the two of them facing the priest as they finished their vows.

They sealed their marriage with a kiss, the two of them meeting each other’s lips in the middle, Hinata jumping up slightly.

Kageyama caught him, spinning him around as they kissed, letting go as soon as Kageyama came to a stop. 

Hinata couldn’t help but smile at Kageyama, at his husband, and let himself be held in his arms.

“I love you, Tobi,” Hinata whispered, as if the endearment was something only Kageyama needed to hear.

Kageyama smiled, pecking Hinata’s cheek. “I love you too, Shou. So much.”

This was their endgame, Hinata thought. This was where their lives as a married couple would begin, this was where Hinata would finally be able to smile everyday.

As long as Kageyama was by his side, he was invincible, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u sm for reading !! i hope u enjoyed !!
> 
> twitter: @starberryteas


End file.
